


Ink Pens and History Projects

by 8ami



Series: Garrett & Cal [4]
Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Bisexual Character, M/M, Pan!Garrett, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Garrett Laughlin, Pre-Relationship, Texting Conversations, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ami/pseuds/8ami
Summary: Garrett is awake at one in the morning because time is meaningless and really it's Cal's fault for answering back.Some questions. Some confessions. Another meeting.This story is a chapter reposted from the 'Texting To and From' that I've made its own story.





	Ink Pens and History Projects

**May 29th**   **Monday** **  
** **Texting Group: Me, Cal $$**

12:41 AM G :: blue or black ink?

1:18 AM C :: What?

1:20 AM G :: do u perfer to write in blue or black ink??

1:27 AM C :: Uh, blue I guess.  
                    why are you asking me this at one in the morning?

1:31 AM G :: cus time is meaningless

1:31 AM G :: also cant sleep. Plus u answered this late

1:32 AM G :: its a good question

1:36 AM C :: I lost track of time watching clips of plays on youtube.  
                    and what did my ink choice tell you?

1:37 AM G :: that you prefer blue ink. lol.

1:41 AM C :: Lol fair enough Garrett.

1:52 AM C :: Why cant you sleep?

2:02 AM G :: I got into a fight with my parents. happens. can I ask more questions??

2:04 AM C :: Only if I get to ask some back.

2:04 AM G :: deal

2:07 AM G :: can u play any instruments other than piano?

2:10 AM C :: Some but only a little bit. Im best at piano. how long have you played piano?

2:12 AM G :: since I was like 9? idk mom signed me up to help me learn how to focus

2:13 AM C :: Did she think you had ADHD?

2:13 AM G :: hey! its my turn to ask a question. play fair Price.

2:19 AM C :: My apologies, Garrett. what is your question?

2:20 AM G :: coffee tea neither?

2:21 AM C :: Coffee. You?

2:22 AM G :: neither man. both are awful.

2:22 AM G :: got a pet peeve?

2:28 AM C :: People cutting in line annoy me as well as people that hate on coffee.

2:29 AM G :: lol oh man.  
                    despite how much I like u Im not taking that back.

2:30 AM G :: I hate it when people are passive aggressive or smack their gum

2:31 AM C :: Your lucky youre good looking enough for me to forgive your attack on coffee.  
                    And good choices. would you rather ask for permission or apologize?

2:32 AM G :: apologize ;) I bet u ask for permission.

2:34 AM C :: There’s nothing wrong with that.   

2:35 AM G :: I didnt say there was lol. defensive much???

2:37 AM C :: Shush. Celebrity crushes?

2:38 AM G :: Laura Bell Bundy and Matt Bomer

2:39 AM C :: Wow you didnt need to think on that one, huh.

2:41 AM G :: ur turn to shush.

2:43 AM G :: how many guys have u kissed?

2:44 AM G :: sry u dont have to answer that

2:48 AM C :: Its fine. I dont mind. we can talk about this stuff. other than you Ive kissed a handful of boys, but Ive only dated two boys before.

2:49 AM C :: I’ve kissed more girls than I have boys. Ive dated two girls before tho same as boys.

2:50 AM C :: Was I the first boy you kissed?

2:55 AM G :: yeah

2:55 AM G :: outside of like party games anyways. who was the last person u kissed?

2:57 AM C :: You.

2:57 AM C :: Same question.

2:58 AM G :: same answer

2:58 AM G :: when did u first realize u liked guys as well as girls?

3:00 AM C :: Seventh grade. There was this guy at the community theater that I couldnt stop thinking about kissing.

3:01 AM G :: what was he like? like was it his looks or something?

3:02 AM C :: He was good looking, always got the leads. he was also really nice to me and such.   
                    keep in mind he was in his twenties and was just nice to everyone in general  
                    so it was totally just a crush.

3:02 AM G :: into older men are u?

3:03 AM C :: Not like specifically. it just works out like that sometimes.

3:04 AM G :: I was just teasing.

3:04 AM G :: why did u kiss me?

3:05 AM C :: Because you said I could.

3:06 AM G :: I see what u did there. why did u ask to kiss me then?

3:13 AM G :: Cal?

3:14 AM C :: Im here.

3:15 AM C :: I asked to kiss u because I havent stopped thinking about kissing you since ninth grade when we were partners for one assignment in history. Im not even sure you remember it, but you had been so nice and fun and youve always been good looking but you had looked really nice that whole week.

3:15 AM C :: And I thought if I asked you and you said no. that would be the end of it. you wouldn’t hold it against me or do anything mean about it.   
                    plus it kinda looked like you wanted to kiss me for a moment tho I might have been projecting. we had been drinking.

3:18 AM G :: wow

3:18 AM G :: u werent projecting. I had wanted to kiss u when u were talking to me.

3:18 AM G :: I hadnt thought about kissing a guy before that. not a guy I knew anyways. Just theoretically.

3:19 AM G :: Im REAlly glad u asked.

3:21 AM C :: Me too

 

6:39 AM G :: I remember the project. in history.

6:40 AM G :: we had to make a family tree for some historical figure right?

6:40 AM G :: I think I asked u to be my partner cus I knew you could draw and we had to have the tree drawn out. that was so dumb.

 

11:14 AM C :: How did you know that I liked to draw?

11:38 AM G :: idk I just remember knowing u did

11:39 AM G :: u wanted to kiss me then? didnt I pretty much stick u with most of the work tho?

11:47 AM C :: I did most of the work but you would hang out in the library with me while I did work.  
                      I think you meant to help but you always got distracted. I just remember you kept making me laugh.

11:50 AM G :: we got yelled at by the librarian. I remember that lol.

11:51 AM C :: You got me yelled at by the librarian twice. Which is two more times than I’ve ever been yelled at for being loud.

11:52 AM C :: I enjoyed the week it took to do the project a lot. I had had a shitty couple of months for the most part and you made it better without trying to.   
                      Thats why I wanted to kiss you but you were so straight I never thought Id get to.

11:53 AM G :: well look at me making dreams come true lol.

11:55 AM C :: I did not say it was my dream to kiss you.

11:56 AM G :: r u sure?  
                      cus thats what I heard.

12:01 PM C :: You cant see me but Im rolling my eyes at you.

12:19 PM G :: I def knew u would roll ur eyes at that

12:20 PM G :: also want to make ur dream come true again? ;)

12:31 PM C :: I want to say no on principle of it not being my dream.

12:32 PM G :: buttttttttttttttttttt……………

12:34 PM C :: Fine lol, fine. my parents are out today, come by here?

12:47 PM G :: hell yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the notifications and the reformating again. Idk why I get like this sometimes where I just need to reorganize things and this time it happened to be the series. It just makes me feel better I guess, but I do think it will be helpful in the long run as my text chapters have been more plot pertinent then I originally attended.


End file.
